


Collared

by Scripttheskeleton



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Multi, NSFW, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Underfell, Undertail, undertale - Freeform, undertale nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripttheskeleton/pseuds/Scripttheskeleton
Summary: Slightly NSFW with very strong Sansby here...you've been warned!





	1. Bruised

There in the silence of the room where the air felt still and the room felt vast. His eyes traced the smaller skeleton. Taking in the beauty of the fragile bones just beneath him that smelled faintly of nutmeg. Papyrus knew there was nowhere for his older brother to run or hide. Pegged beneath his younger brother like the old times when they'd play wrestle and Sans would let him win. But this wasn't old times they weren't playing around and Sans hadn't let Papyrus win. Sans had been winded by the attack and visibly shaken by his brothers swift movements. 

It wasn't uncommon for his brother to get irritated and take it out o him. Nor was it uncommon for his brother to rough him up a bit. A shake here and there maybe even a shove to the ground. However this. This was farther then Papyrus had even gone during one of their spats. The bone just under Sans eye socket began to slowly bruise a dark shade of purple. Tears swelling in his sockets as he burned holes through his younger brother. He had never cried in front of Papyrus and he didn't want to start now.

"Sans I-I didn't mean to-" Papyrus said stammering as he attempted to pull Sans off the floor and into his arms.

His bones stiffened and in a brief moment of pure rage slapped the gloved hand away. Dragging himself out from under Papyrus he turned his pale eye lights towards him. Glaring at the taller skeleton as if he was disgusted. 

"Sans I'm sorry!" Papyrus said pushing off the ground and standing hands crumpled together as he attempted to make his way over to his brother.

Sharp bones shot into the ground just inches from his boots stopping him in his path. Sans had summoned them against Papyrus. Willing them to stop him in his tracks. Something he had done once before but not under these circumstances. 

"Sans say something please," Papyrus begged for the first time eyes tracing the betrayed look on his brothers face.

"Something," Sans growled stomping to the couch and grabbing his jacket. Shoving his arms in roughly and giving one final glare at Papyrus before teleporting out and away from Papyrus's grasp.

He needed a drink. Something heavy that would hang in his magic for a while. Anything that would make this memory as hazy as those nightmares. He soon found himself at Grillby's door. If there was any place to get so plastered you forgot your own name I'd be at Grillby's. He pushed the door open the small bell welcoming his business as he stomped over to a stool and tapped a hand on the bar.

"The regular?" Grillby asked his fire crackling under his movement as he drew closer to the small skeleton.

"Make it a double," Sans grumbled rubbing at the area around his socket gently, "I'd much rather forget today ever happened."

Grillby filled the cup with a mixture of mustard and alcohol before placing it in front of Sans. Eyeing the new bruise and raising an eyebrow. That hadn't been there yesterday. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Grillby asked leaning on the bar his purple flames reflecting in Sans's drink. 

"I wouldn't call it paradise," Sans paused taking a sip of his drink thinking of a way to make it a pun, "more like a Pap or die situation."

Sans knew it wasn't a good pun but he just needed to get his mind off things. Besides he was at Grillby's and who better to tell bad puns to then a hot tempered bar guy?

If you're still attempting those horrid puns then it can't be that bad," Grillby said taking a rag to the counter eyes still glued to the newly bruised face of his best customer, "although he didn't have to hit you that hard….you bruise like a tomato."

Sans froze thinking back to when he told Grillby how angry Papyrus got at him for telling a really bad pun and how he pushed him into the wall. He sighed a bit smitten with how Grillby remembered his drunken rambling. Although he was taken back when compared to a tomato. He hated tomatoes they tasted odd to him.

"Screw you," Sans hissed from behind the glass eye lights glaring at Grillby. 

Grillby paused for a second to place the cup down and lean closer eyes looking deep into Sans's , "are you offering?" 

"I would never," Sans stammered a bright blush over his cheekbones, "Papyrus would disapprove."

Grillby's eyes traced Sans a smirk on his face as he shrugged, "that's the thing about dogs," he paused giving Sans just enough time to look up at him, "they're loyal to a fault."

Sans pale eye lights flickered as he looked away as if he were hurt by those very words, "tsk I'm not a dog!"

Grillby leaned closer a warm finger very gingerly tracing the purpled bone of his eye socket, "then don't let him beat you like one."


	2. You belong to me

Slamming 10g's on the counter Sans hopped off the stool. Pulling his hood up over his head and pushing through the door. The small bell bidding him fair well as the snow under his sloppily laced shoes lulled his chaotic mind. So much for forgetting everything at Grillby's. If anything Grillby just made things more prominent in his mind. He sighed shoving his hands into his jacket pockets letting his feet take him anywhere but home. 

Going home meant facing Papyrus and that alone meant dealing with another hostile argument. Something his fragile body and emotions couldn't handle. He found himself in a place he'd go frequently just to get away. Walking over to the thick root that grew out in a slight seat shape. Leaning against the trunk of the tree he breathed closing his eyes. Running the tip of his phalange over the bruise as Grillby had. 

"Tsk!" he pulled his fingers away the pain shooting through his bones.

This wasn't the first time Papyrus had bruised him yet it felt so different from the rest. He couldn't understand what had made Papyrus flip out in the first place. Was it something he said? Had he done something wrong? His mind was fuzzy with the alcohol setting in his magic. 

"You would think of all the time you've disappeared you'd find newer places to hideout," Papyrus said his boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow.

"Leave me alone," Sans growled feeling his magic swirling around his chest pushing hotly on his ribs.

"Sans it's not safe out here like this," Papyrus sighed walking closer but keeping on high alert incase his brother decided to use another attack, "I understand you're angry with me but that's no excuse to make such poor choices."

Sans stood silent listening to his brothers voice. Noting each step and counting exactly how many he had left before he was too close. 

"Sans let's go home now," Papyrus said in more of an order then suggestion. Taking another step towards his brother and reaching a hand out to him.

Sans turned shooting bones into the ground just in front of Papyrus, "you're too close!"

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled.

Sans growled at his brother in anger. He was too close. Sans took a few steps back baring his sharp teeth almost like a rabid animal. Papyrus eye sockets grew wide before his patience snapped. Carefully he took a step towards his seemingly feral brother. Sans shot up in the air towards Papyrus a glowing bone in his hand. Papyrus carefully formed a bone shooting it just to the left of Sans's head. Hooking the hood and pulling him down to the ground. Papyrus thanked his extensive training for making him a perfect marksmen. 

He walked closer to his brother who was busy trying to pull himself from under the bones hold. His eye lights burned a ravenous red almost stopping Papyrus in his tracks. Summoning Sans's small red soul Papyrus cupped it in his hand giving it a brief but tight squeeze. Knocking out the small skeleton in a instant. 

Sans awoke several hours later his body feeling heavy while his head felt like someone was taking a hammer to the inside of it. The dark cherry walls told him this was his room. The bedroom door creaked open as Papyrus swiftly walked in bright eye lights on the small skeleton. 

"I see you're finally awake," his raspy voice filled the room as he pulled a chair to the side of Sans bed, "done with your little tantrum?" 

"It wasn't a tantrum," Sans spoke hoarsely as he sat up a small chain jingling which drew his attention. He glanced down to see a bulky collar around his neck with a chain tied to his metal bedframe. Sans hand grasped the cold metal in is hands. Phalanges tightening around it as he tugged in an attempt to pull it off.

"Like your new accessory?" Papyrus asked a smug smile on his face.

"The hell is this?!" Sans yelled his voice cracking, "this isn't funny Papyrus take it off now!"

"It's your collar," Papyrus said shifting one long leg over the other, "I thought it was only fitting to treat you the way you act."

"Wha-"

"Act like a dog get collared like a dog," Papyrus said coldly eyes holding his brothers. 

Sans growled dropping the chain and attempting to jump at his brother. Sans paused frozen as his pale eye lights trailed Papyrus face before noticing what was in his hand.

"Papyrus that's not a toy!" Sans hissed wrenching backwards when Papyrus tightened his grip on it. 

"Oh I know," Papyrus chuckled, "but I do like seeing you wretch in pain like that it's…interesting brother."

Papyrus noticed the slight blush gracing Sans puffed cheekbones. Raising a brow he pressed his thumb slightly into the soul. Sans cringed as he fell back onto the bed panting in what Papyrus couldn't differentiate from pain or pleasure. 

"Pa-Papyrus stop please," Sans begged panting harder with every movement Papyrus made.

Papyrus stood up leaning closer to Sans his face just inches from his brothers, "you seem to be enjoying it."

Sans eye lights traced his brothers face his head reeling with so many questions. His bones felt heavy as his magic swelled. Then just as suddenly as Papyrus had started he stopped. Placing the soul back in Sans chest cavity before smirking.

"You belong to me," Papyrus said standing as he began walking out.


	3. It's hot in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW with very strong Sansby here...you've been warned!

A month had passed since Sans had woken up chained to his bed. Confined to his room with only Papyrus as his caretaker. Unchaining him so he could shower, feeding him, and every so often toying with him. Everyday seemed to be a repeat of the last and frankly Sans was content with it. Although his mind had been filled with thoughts of Papyrus and what he had done. His phalanges tightened their grip on his baggy white shirt soul feeling light as he thought of it happening again. 

Lost in thought he hadn't noticed the tall skeleton creep beside him. His ruby red eye lights staring at the small skeleton whose cheekbones were dusted lightly with a crimson blush. Papyrus felt his soul flicker oddly as he wondered what his brother was thinking about. Or rather who was making that blush flush his small face. His hand tightened over Sans humerus pulling him closer his face in slight shock as his eye sockets widened. 

"Papyrus!" Sans said blush darkening on his bone.

"I won't be home for the rest of the day so I'm letting you go out," Papyrus said hand unchaining his collar, "roam around if you want or even go to that disgrace of a bar."

"Where are you going?" Sans said his face visibly showing his disappointment to the sudden change of their routine.

"That doesn't concern you," Papyrus said hotly as he stood up turning his back to his brother a trace of light blush on his sharp cheekbones. Sans had never asked him before and while he was a bit taken back by the sudden question he was also a bit happy. 

Before Sans could say another word Papyrus walked out the room leaving an unchained Sans seated on his bed. After a moment of wallowing in the new found freedom he was given he stood up slowly walking over to his closet. Pulling on a sweater and pushing his feet into his sneakers he turned to his bedroom doorway. Creeping out slowly he glanced around for his younger brother. Once he was sure he wasn't home he teleported outside. The cold hitting him so hard he almost fell over onto the snow covered ground. 

Walking around he took in the familiar surroundings. The sky hung heavy and grey with artificial clouds. Snow raining down covering all the tracks of monsters long passed. It was almost as if things hadn't changed. That was until someone noticed the bulky collar around the small skeletons neck. Sans felt their eyes burning through him questioning the odd choice of what this world considered jewelry. Without hesitation he teleported back home at first not wanting to leave the house. But once he thought about how long he went without mustard he decided maybe hiding it would be better. 

Switching out his old flimsy hoodie he opted for a bulky jacket over top a thick red turtle neck. It managed to cover his collar just enough to keep prying eyes away while showing just enough to keep Papyrus from questioning it. He decided this was the best he could do and headed out to Grillby's. Once there he realized Grillby hadn't opened for the day yet. Shrugging he teleported inside spotting a busy Grillby organizing his collection of alcohol that sat proudly on the wall. He sat at the bar watching Grillby move swiftly from one shelf to the box seated just behind him.

"Not sure how many times I've told you to at least tell me when you pop in like that," Grillby sighed not bothering to look at a smug smiling Sans.

"You saying you don't like my company?" Sans snickered, "maybe I should take my business else where."

"You've been gone for about a month," Grillby said turning to Sans eye glancing over him looking for a bruise or bandage, "I figured you already did."

"Ah I'm hurt," Sans laughed leaning on the counter eyelids dropping as he held his stare on Grillby, "I would never abandon this place I mean where would I go for my mustard if I did?"

"Muffets," Grillby said filling a cup with Sans usual mixture, "although I doubt she'll have a high tolerance for your horrid puns."

He turned resting the cup just in front of Sans before continuing his work. Talking softly in the empty bar. Sans happily sipping on his drink in between puns and admonishment. Leaning his head in his arms as he lazily stared at Grillby before dozing off slightly.

"Sans," Grillby called as he turned from his shelves lined with liquor setting a clipboard with each name on it down on the counter, "are you even listening?"

"Hm?" Sans asked lifting his head from his crossed arms eying Grillby, "yeah yeah you were saying something about the bar maids right?"

"If you really have to ask then I know you weren't listening," Grillby sighed leaning on his elbows as he stared at Sans. 

"Wha-what?" Sans stammered turning his head away from Grillby Flashing the top of his collar from under his turtle neck with his sudden movement. 

"Oh I see now," Grillby said standing up turning his head away with a sullen look on his face, "you've been marked."

"What are you talking about?" Sans asked raising a brow at him.

"Nothing," Grillby sighed picking up the clipboard and reading the list briefly, "but do tread lightly Sans…ownership leads to many things you may not be ready for."

Sans face flushed red as he thought of what Papyrus had done to him when he first awoke. Sinking back into his crossed arms that rested on the counter pale eye lights following Grillbys movements. Shelf to shelf lifting heavy boxes and moving bottles around. Sans couldn't understand what Grillby had meant but something in the back of his mind did. Or at least thought it did. Sans silently wondered if Grillby would think differently of him if he knew for sure of his new found submission to his younger brother. 

Sans had dozed off yet again. The bar long since opened and by the time he awoke it was closed. The bar had been empty the only sound coming from the back room. Very light arguing accompanied by fire crackling and hissing. After a quick glance over the empty bar he decided to look for Grillby. Sleepily dragging his feet as he made his way over to the back room. Stopping to stare at the shut door a bit baffled at it being closed. The arguing behind it hushing slightly before a loud thud shook Sans awake. Side stepping as the door was pushed open as Muffet stomped passed him grumbling. 

Sans glanced into the room seeing Grillby seated amongst broken crates. Slowly he walked in worried yet cautious. Grillby had once after an argument with Muffet burned a whole building due to over heating. Walking over he tried to call out to him failing in his attempts. Grillby had been holding his cheek eyes glued to the floor in front of him. Reeling on what had just happened. His anger swelling in him making his flames yearn to burn hotter. Sans had gotten close enough to reach a hand out phalanges touching at the hot flames. Pulling his hand away only to be stopped by Grillbys hand cupping Sans's to his cheek. He had cooled his flames down enough to be touched without charring Sans hand. 

"Grazed the surface of your core?" Sans asked pale red eye lights staring up at Grillby. He remembered the one time Grillby had exposed his core. A dark rock covered in lava that ran through its cracks like blood flowing through veins. Only a hand full of things could cut through his over heated flames without being melted like butter on a pan. Muffets claws being one of them. Or more so her diamond infused silk gloves. 

"Sometimes I think she wants to kill me," Grillby laughed softly slightly leaning into the small phalange.

"Along with all the underground," Sans smirked hopping some dark humor would brighten the fire man.

"You included in that?" Grillby asked looking into Sans eyes that flickered nervously between his cupped hand and Grillbys eyes. 

Sans pulled his hand back laughing nervously, "pffft of course not…I uh mean where would I get my mustard mixture from?"

Grillby chuckled before wrapping his arm around Sans and lifting him up and into his lap. The shocked skeleton tensed in his grip tightened his hands on Grlibbys shoulders. Sans had always unconsciously told Grillby things without being aware of it. Whether it be from his eye lights flickering shyly or his bones tensing up under the slightest touch. He was different then other monsters. Different then even Muffet. That was why he took a fondness to Sans. He was honest even in a world like this. 

"Grillby?" Sans called pale eye lights flickering between Grillby and his parted mouth.

Leaning closer he pressed his mouth to Sans's. Pushing his warm tongue into Sans's mouth pushing against the newly formed tongue. Arms tightening around Sans small frame holding him in place so he couldn't pull away. Sans body had begun to push into the embrace his bones tingling with the warmth from the fire monster. Grillby's hand had found its way under Sans shirt his fingertips trailing the scarred bones. Running a finger over his sternum slowly before coming into contact with the large gash that sat over Sans chest causing Sans to flinch away. 

Grillby pulled his mouth away from Sans's allowing him to breath although he didn't necessarily need it. Eyes now tracing the red faced skeleton as he panted his bones calling for more. The tip of his ecto tongue poking out slightly from behind his sharp teeth. Grillby could feel the small skeleton tremble under his touch. Sans's magic swelling in his pants as Grillby leaned down kissing the small scarred phalange he pulled off his chest. 

"Gri-Grillby?!" Sans gasped when he felt the fire monsters hand extend around him and into his pants, "wa- wait waah haa ah Grillby!"

Sans hands tightened on Grillbys shirt as he closed his eye sockets. Allowing his body to indulge in the ecstasy of Grillby's touch.


End file.
